


借玩具

by oocdiajing



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oocdiajing/pseuds/oocdiajing





	借玩具

曾坤抓着盛宇的手臂，洗手台的大理石贴着肌肤，他坐在上面，气温不冷，可他在打颤。瘦削的肩膀轻微抖着，像飞行小虫落过的草尖。曾坤的脚跟虚勾在盛宇结实的小腿上，佯装不经意地往下瞄，盛宇的性器在浓密的耻毛间勃起，暴起的狰狞青筋让曾坤把视线飞快地弹开了。盛宇看着曾坤吞咽口水，他的人那么小，喉结包裹在白嫩皮肤下像一颗小弹珠，把他的害怕和期待写得这么明显。曾坤的手抬起来悬在空中，离盛宇赤裸的胸膛有两拳那么远就不动了，忽然抬起脸来无助地望向他。

盛宇有一瞬间的恍惚。他操过几个真的处，可却没曾坤像。

他伸手握住曾坤的那只手，更准确些，包住。盛宇挺腰把性器顶端送到曾坤汗水湿润了的掌心里面。曾坤手掌碰到了他的硬物，他手上沾了盛宇黏糊糊的前精。曾坤看着盛宇的眼睛，牙齿把下唇咬得殷红，细长的手指环成半圆，把液体涂在粗长的阴茎上。曾坤套得不紧不慢，他指肚上敲键盘长出来的一层薄茧细细地触碰着盛宇。盛宇觉得天灵盖爽得簌簌作响。按照盛宇的性子，他马上要掐住曾坤手腕，用他所习惯的粗暴方式来疏解，把曾坤的脑袋按在他两腿间，逼他用小嘴去口他的鸡巴。 但他勉强忍住了，手捧上曾坤的脸，舌头在他嘴唇上打转，曾坤轻哼着，仰起头，嘴巴无意识地张开。

盛宇看到他口腔里粉红色的舌头。

他和曾坤交换了一个湿吻，曾坤被吻得换不来气，手抚上他往外推。盛宇放开他，换了两根手指在他嘴里，湿热的感觉让他下身涨得发痛。他把曾坤腿打开一些，曾坤直挺的阴茎落在他手掌里握住，盛宇轻咬着曾坤耳廓，「让我进去」。曾坤痒得缩缩肩膀，眼睛看着地面点了点头，盛宇托住他的腰。曾坤从洗手台上滑下来，没骨头一样靠在他身上，盛宇的阴茎一下弹在他柔软的肚皮上。曾坤脸红到耳根，乳粒在盛宇身上蹭硬了。「你害怕？」盛宇问他。曾坤摇了两下头。盛宇又问「你觉得对不起程剑桥？」。曾坤不说话，脸一下埋在他颈窝里乱动，盛宇判断不出来他在点头还是摇头。就觉得脖子被他的头发搔得发痒。

曾坤在他肩膀上咬了几口，在他的手指按在曾坤褶皱上，并慢慢探进去的时候。他的下面又湿又紧，盛宇急着用阴茎去替手指，一手撑着曾坤，一手握着阴茎在他穴口外面快速地蹭着，进去一节被曾坤咬得又痛又爽，又滑出去蹭他。曾坤踮脚踮得腿软，一只腿挂在他身上，把整个粉红色的入口暴露出来，盛宇对准了，抱住曾坤的左手松了松劲。曾坤像扒不住树的考拉往下滑着，小穴慢慢把盛宇的鸡巴吞了进去。曾坤吓得叫出，盛宇才捞住他，「回家以后记得告诉程剑桥」，他挺腰，把露在外面的阴茎又顶进去一节。

「是你主动被我操的」。

曾坤被撑得难受，双手环在他脖子上，努力往上拱着身体，可怜的阴茎在两张肚皮之间磨着，又慢慢挺起来。他想腾出只手来摸摸自己，但是没办法，后面被捅得又酸又麻，照顾不到的地方又涨得难受。他把另一条腿也缠在盛宇腰上，止不住摇胯，硬物蹭着盛宇，刚舒服了没两下，就被盛宇捧住屁股，整个人悬起来。他没什么别的地方支撑，盛宇操他又狠又快，插得深了就很痛，但一抽出来一点又想让他快点往更深处插。曾坤的敏感点被顶进的鸡巴操到，他抱紧了盛宇发出一连串哭音。盛宇知道操对了地方，抓紧又猛顶了两下，曾坤难受得哭出来，断断续续地吐出些没逻辑的字来去求他摸摸阴茎。盛宇还是那么操他，由着曾坤哭不理他。曾坤的水一股涌出来，粘的两人腿根发黏，他的身子绷得越来越紧，还在小声求盛宇摸自己。

盛宇两手抓着他的屁股，把他的人往自己身上带，睾丸碰在他屁股上发出的响声在狭小的浴室里荡着。「一会就摸」，盛宇再两次挺腰的间隙给他说，「等我把你操射再给你摸」。曾坤听了话晕乎乎的，又被盛宇快速抽了百十下，脚弓蹦紧了贴在他身上，小穴越来越酸，开始不由自主地把穴里的鸡巴绞紧。他大口喘着气，大脑被完全放出空白，他的高潮来得剧烈地吓人，本能憋着自己射精的欲望。

盛宇不管他在高潮里，还是那么狠命操他，曾坤身体抖了一下，腰眼麻得不行，几乎没有意识了，浓稠的液体随着他挺腰从他阴茎里一股股射出来。两个人的胸上和肚子上都是曾坤的精液。曾坤的哭声断了那么一会，盛宇吓了一跳，偷出来玩一下，真给程剑桥操坏了怎么解释。他把曾坤放在洗手台上，曾坤张着嘴，脸上的潮红让他整个人好像蒙了层绯红色的轻纱。真可爱，盛宇不记得这句话他有没有讲给曾坤了，但他确实从自己肚皮上抹了点东西，填进曾坤嘴里。

「操」曾坤吐出来抹了下嘴，这句脏话讲得有气无力。

「脏吗？」盛宇指指自己勃起的阴茎，「那是你自己的东西」。盛宇双手拢住曾坤疲软的阴茎，从上往下转动着摩挲，大拇指拨动着他的马眼。「我说过把你操射就会帮你摸的」。曾坤的手指摸到盛宇的下体，闭上了眼睛，快速地套弄起来。

「操我」。


End file.
